


Collaborative Science

by Guess_im_the_foot_guy



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Drugs, Edging, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Experimentation, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Well - Freeform, but in a, but nothing bad happens and darnold is experimenting on himself anyway, extremely scientifically unethical in that nothing here would be approved by the IRB, or tbh, risky place, safe sex, typical black mesa stuff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_the_foot_guy/pseuds/Guess_im_the_foot_guy
Summary: It's an important day for one of Darnold's projects, and he's having dinner with Tommy later to boot. But his great day changes somewhat when Tommy arrives halfway through the experiment. Oops! Good thing they're such kindred spirits in terms of biological science, and the change isn't for the worse, but the better.(Now with a kinktober sequel)
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 26
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title's temporary unless I really can't think of anything better

It was as quiet a Tuesday as there could be in a place like Black Mesa; even the sun hung particularly listlessly in a bone-dry sky overhead. But for one of the resident scientists, this may as well be Christmas. It always was when a formula of his had been completed, especially if he thought it was going to be a success like today.

Dr. Darnold R. Pepper clattered into his office especially hectically, a clipboard balanced on top of his lunchbox, which was in turn balanced on top of his work bag for his other things. Lunch was shoved in the ‘human consumption’ fridge (and not the breakroom one, either- privileges of the position), and everything else was spilled on his desk.

He hurried over to the ‘Possibly for human consumption’ fridge and opened it with a flourish. Today’s experiment was safe and sound. He checked the titration had definitely, totally completed, even though it ought to have done by about 2am by his calculations. It had. He fistbumped a little to himself. The liquid had decocted into two- the waste material had, he was pleased to note, taken all of the greenish hue that the preliminary mixture had had yesterday with it. The main beaker was a very, very pale pink. 

Darnold didn’t like the idea of having to dye his potions darker; brown or something, as if this were coke (as _fucking_ if). Or even worse, having to flavor it green apple.

Green apple was about the worst taste he could think of for a sex potion. Even tomato would be better than that! But pale pink was perfect, so there was no need to worry about it now.

Reluctantly, he closed the door on his potential breakthrough after removing the beaker from the cold apparatus and covering it, leaving it on the middle shelf. He did have less exciting things to do, first. He cleaned and sanitized his equipment, set up his computer monitoring systems, and performed some other checks on ongoing projects who’s day hadn’t come yet. After a couple of hours, he’d finally reached the part of his calendar that day marked “1st human test (self administered)”.

He was meant to meet with Thomas later- but he’d made sure to plan this well in advance. He was hopeful that today’s experiment might actually might be a boon that way. Maybe if he got out all of his... “anxiousness” beforehand, he’d have a better time trying to be suave. Or...something useful about endorphins might happen, possibly. He wasn’t sure. What was he, a social scientist?

He smoothed down his sweater a little self-consciously before putting his vitals monitor on his wrist, even though he was alone. He still wasn’t sure if he’d been reading Tommy right when they’d spent time together- things had seemed pretty flirty at times, but- well. One could never be sure. And he was older than Tommy, too. Thirty-seven and Fourty-one wasn’t that bad a gap. Was it? Tommy did seem pretty forward during their last payload match, but did he trust himself to make that call?

He continued to worry even as he retrieved the frosty beaker from the fridge and went to the table. He stared into it morosely for a second before shaking his head resolutely. It was time to think like a scientist! When he’d sufficiently gotten his mind onto work, he took a sip.

Darnold sighed, worries temporarily replaced by happiness. Success! Gin and ginger, spot on. That’d been his target. He’d chosen it in particular because he figured a potion like this ought to have an adult flavor to match. The fact that it was also his favorite cocktail was just a privilege of his as the mixologist-in-charge here. 

And he hadn’t gotten to that position by being timid, so after a quick and probably useless swirl that nonetheless felt a bit fancy and settled his however-slight nerves, he downed the rest far more quickly than he’d actually have drunk the alcoholic version. It helped that this potion in particular wasn’t very high volume. It’s not like he was trying to regrow (or grow, period) any body parts, or anything. A little autonomic system activation was nothing. 

His stomach fluttered excitedly as he noted the time, then went to put the beaker in the sink and rinsed it out. He knew it couldn’t _actually_ have taken effect so quickly; it was just excitement. But boy, was he excited. By the time he’d returned to his desk, attached his heart rate and blood pressure monitor and gotten out his clipboard and pen to take notes, he wasn’t exactly fully soft anymore. 

He couldn’t help it- this was a thrill in terms of scientific discovery, and a turn-on in terms of sexually experimenting on himself. It occurred to him that a result from someone who started at baseline might be better; or at the very least, a good idea. Maybe he could get someone to consent to taking it without knowing what it was. After he’d ascertained that a creation of his wasn’t dangerous by first testing it on himself, it was usually much easier to get volunteers for that sort of thing, after all.

He made a mental note of it for now and settled in for some deep introspection on his own body as the drug took effect. 

It didn’t take too long- by his first check-in of 15 minutes, he already had a pretty persistent erection. _Ha. take that, Viagra_ , he thought smugly, only a little uncomfortable and much more so excited as he double checked that his vitals were being properly recorded by the computer and scribbled his own notes by hand. He preferred it that way. 

_Fifteen minute check-in. Fully erect by around minute 8. No unusually elevated heart rate, feelings of anxiety or overly high energy. Vision, hearing + general state of mind normal._

_No particular fantasies come to mind (lack of effect, or suppression?)_

He reached down to adjust himself while he thought about that, and flinched a little- the feeling of even just his own hand was surprisingly intense. But he firmly made himself back off again without any unnecessary touching. 

The next fifteen minutes were much harder than the first. Before he’d even reached 25, ‘persistent’ had progressed to ‘throbbing’, and he was having a harder time focusing. He still wasn’t fuzzy-headed beyond what he’d expect being so aroused, and definitely didn’t feel intoxicated, to his pleasure. It was important to him (both morally and in terms of his own enjoyment) that this wasn’t a mind altering drug. But it wasn’t like it increased his willpower to deny himself any, on the other hand. He kept catching himself rubbing his thighs together a little in a subconscious bid for relief. 

After a few rounds of realizing this and stopping himself, he gave up and spun his chair around with a frustrated hiss, legs spread so he couldn’t do anything, and decisively put pen to paper. 

_Thirty minutes. Erect as possible under normal conditions by minute 20, and this has seemed to have plateaued, although the sensation is-_ He cast around for a word, face heating. _Very intense._

 _I can’t just feel it in my genitals anymore. My blood flow is definitely increased at the skin._ He paused. _I feel like I’m blushing down to my chest, probably. My hands ache a little. It’s a referral location for me already, though, so this isn’t novel._

He paused, breathing in and out very slowly and fanning his knees. It did almost nothing to alleviate the burning need in the pit of his stomach that was now radiating throughout his whole body. Looking down at himself made him blush- there was a quarter sized wet spot on his slacks, and the tent he was pitching felt naughty even if he was technically being paid to do this.

_HR high but normal, state of mind normal, still not particularly focused on ~~fantasy~~ fantasies in particular_

He squished his notebook to his face and groaned in frustration. The experiment wasn’t even halfway over yet, but he already wanted to give up. He’d been writing so fast that it was almost illegible, as if hurrying through it would help somehow. But there was nowhere to hurry to.

The next fifteen were the worst by far, he thought- although that was becoming a trend he predicted would continue. His mind was too scrambled to even properly focus on any particular fantasies, it was true- but that was because it was increasingly hard to focus on anything much at the moment. This stuff sure was doing the job- his cock was rock hard and leaking, squished uncomfortably by his briefs and fly, and it was all he could think about. His body’s demands were overwhelming; right now, he just wanted pressure- touch, anything. He wanted to rub one out since no one was here. He wanted to rip his clothes open- he wanted to grind on his chair like an inexperienced boy. He bounced his leg, then stopped, because even the slight rubbing the action created was dangerously stimulating right now. He gripped his clipboard angrily and furrowed his brow and listened for the timer.

When the door opened, he’d already reached such a state that he didn’t spring up in shock, or really react at all. In fact- _he_ was the one working (and the one currently about to lose his mind from desperation), so his first instinct was to yell at whoever it was to get the hell out. Maybe tell them to stop being a pervert while he was at it (“didn’t you SEE the sign?”).

But when he looked up to do so, his gaze met that of a pair of pale yellow eyes that he knew well, and his whole body instantly froze up in panic instead.

\---

It was as quiet a Tuesday as there could be in a place like Black Mesa; even the sun hung particularly listlessly in a bone-dry sky overhead. Tommy was feeling it for sure. Everything he did seemed unbearably dull, even the things he usually enjoyed, or at least wasn’t bothered by at work. 99% of the time, he didn’t really mind the department change they’d had him made after he discovered the secret to immortality- he was the rare sort of black mesa researcher who enjoyed working with people hands-on, too. But while HR was nice enough, and he got paid no less than he had before, sometimes he just missed having a living subject underhand.

He had another date with Darnold that night, and that was occupying his mind too, not letting anything else take hold. They’d spent an extra-large amount of time together lately, and things had gotten pretty flirty a few times if he’d read his signals right. Well. He’d usually been the one instigating. Almost always, really. But Darnold was a shy man, so he tried not to let that color his perceptions into worries. Reading into others’ intentions too desperately was a dangerous path to anxiety.

It wasn’t even noon before he got too restless and decided to break for lunch just to have some time to space out fully. Well. ‘lunch’ as it were; usually he just had something to drink. Work and eating didn’t jive too well in his mind. But as he stood in the break room holding a coke, staring blankly into the fridge, he suddenly had a snap change of heart and about faced, leaving the room.

Sure, they were already going to meet later, but maybe Darnold wouldn’t mind if he stopped by for lunch, too. Since he wasn’t really eating, and Darnold shared his penchant for soda and/or tea at work and thus didn’t mind it in the office, he could possibly even just lean over his shoulder and talk shop for a while.

Decision made, each step toward the lab made him feel a little lighter and less tired, until he’d smiled at the guards to the biochem department and was swinging open the mixology lab door. Uncharacteristically, he ignored any signage. He wasn’t sure exactly how flirty their past encounters could be counted to be, but he felt certain by now that the rules generally didn’t apply to him.

The second he was in the room, though, he realized he might be wrong.

Darnold was spread eagled in his office chair, not quite facing the door, but facing the adjacent wall and thus on full display anyway. And what a display he was. He was gripping a clipboard like his life depended on it- it was partially obscuring his face, but what of it he could see was flushed dark, and his forehead glistened slightly with sweat. His soft looking thighs were spread as far as they could in the chair in question, doing nothing to hide the tent in his slacks.

Tommy silently thanked this boring day. He thanked the sun.

When he saw Tommy, his eyes went round as saucers and he froze up in a panic, but as far as he could tell Darnold wasn’t masturbating or anything- so it was probably less shame than embarassment. Tommy’s eyes flicked to the monitor on his wrist, and the computer beeping away behind him, and realization hit. This must have been today’s big experiment. No wonder he’d been so uncharacteristically quiet about this one.

He knew Darnold tended to test things on himself before others, but somehow he’d never imagined that practice extending to something like this. He had no idea what facial expression he was making, but he hoped it wasn’t creepy.

“Oh- sorry, I guess I should have- have. Have read the signs.”

Darnold jumped. “Oh- n. No, It’s fine. I’M sorry, I just…” he trailed off, uncharacteristically more at a loss for words than Tommy. His voice was strained in a way that Tommy hadn’t ever heard before, and made the heat that’d been gathering in his belly since he’d first laid eyes on him like this do so faster.

“Is this the experiment?”

  
“Ye-uh, yeah.” 

“Oh! I-I. I hope it goes well then. Should I go?”

\---

Darnold was feeling a little bit brave at the moment, a feeling sparked by how Tommy didn’t seem bothered so far with all he’d seen. Why not just go to the conclusion? He might not be high, but he was _very_ horny, and he liked the way his handsome coworker was looking at him right now far too much to bother fighting with his cumbrain.

“Actually-”

Tommy tilted his head.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Oh!” Tommy brightened, suddenly much more casual again. “Sure, what is it?”

“Could you-” Darnold paused, but then figured that there really was no demureness left here, so he shouldn’t bother. “If you were already going to visit for a bit, can you… write for me? I don’t think I can do it well anymore. Y’know. Considering.” 

Tommy paused for a moment, turning back to face him. He looked him over up and down once, and the look wasn’t too lecherous, but Darnold felt his gaze like it was fire licking at his skin in a wave of arousal. He wondered if he should mention that in his notes. The idea of Tommy hearing all of his notes didn’t help his arousal to abate any, either.

Tommy started walking towards him- moving before speaking, as he often did. Darnold felt so pinned by his gaze that he didn’t point it out as he usually would have- just staring. When Tommy was in what could probably be considered his personal space he opened his legs a little more without noticing.

“Here you go.” He handed Tommy the clipboard, trying not to be bothered by how his hands trembled. “My vitals ah-are monitored electronically, but I’ve been, huh- noting them on paper too.” He swallowed around another noise trying to bubble up in his throat.

“Got it.” Tommy nodded. Darnold was half thankful for and half scandalized by his nonchalance.

“Th-thank you, Thomas.”

“Oh. Please just call me Tommy, mister Puh-.” He paused, giving Darnold a sheepish look. “Darnold.”

“I will if you will.” Darnold groaned as he stretched his arms back now that his hands were free- even that felt way too good. “Man. This is agony.“

“Where are- are we, time-wise.” As usual, Tommy didn’t comment on what he’d actually said, which was fine by Darnold. (Especially now).

“The alarm will go off.” Darnold pointed to it, trying not to squirm. Panic having worn off, the blinding arousal seemed stronger than ever. It was going to be a real struggle not to act like a fool in front of Tommy. “Th- _uh_ , whole thing is a total of _aahn_ hour and a half, a. and it’ll be 45 minutes next. Don’t let me touch myself or anything until then, ok?”

Tommy nodded firmly. “I won’t.”

Darnold almost regretted asking him.

For the next few minutes, he was stared at like the experiment he was, and tried not to let on how much hotter that made him. Tommy made no small talk- just looking between him and the computer even as Darnold squirmed with arousal.

\---

Watching the object of his affections struggle not to writhe with desperation in front of him was giving Tommy (a little more than) a half-chub in record time. He soaked in the image of Darnolds kind eyes crinkled with tension, his chest heaving, the way his fingers curled and uncurled and flexed against the arms of his chair. And his cock was least subtle of all of course, straining against his fly in such a way that Tommy could clearly see whenever it twitched. It had to be uncomfortable, but he didn’t say anything, so Tommy didn’t either.

He looked at the clock. They were more than halfway to that next check-in. Darnold smoothed his hands down his thighs, squirming with his whole body; back arching, jaw tight. He pressed his hands to the insides of each thigh, rubbing there anxiously like he could barely help himself. 

This was probably getting dangerously close to actually touching his dick, actually. Tommy felt kind of terrible for him to be honest, but Darnold had told him not to let him get off before it was time, and he didn’t want to let him down! If he was suffering, then ruining it for him now and making him redo it all over later might be the cruelest thing he could do. He decided to speak up. 

“Um.” He started, mouth dry with desire and trying to ignore it. “Hands- Hands up, please.” 

Darnold- Darnold actually moaned, nevertheless obediently lifting his hands and balling them into fists a few times before smacking them onto the arms of the chair. The sound made Tommy’s dick swell a little more, and he tried to ignore it. Darnold’s chest was heaving as he panted, dick straining against his now wet trousers. 

“Tommy.” He rasped. Tommy’s dick liked him calling his name like that even more than the moan, unfortunately. Darnold turned his head to look at him- his eyes were glassy, face flushed dark. 

  
“Tommy, it’s- nnh. This might be t-uh, too much. I’m not sure.” 

Tommy had no objections to giving his poor friend some relief, but everything he’d just been thinking was still rattling around in his head. “We can- can, can stop if you really need to.” 

Darnold shook his head, grit his teeth, then shook it again. “No, no- aaugh.” he interrupted himself with a strained little groan, “ _Ahh_ , ah fuck. I shouldn’t. It’d be such a waste of time to sta- _aah_ , to start over.”

“Right?” He added weakly. That tone of voice did something to Tommy. He cleared his throat. 

“Your health comes first- um.” 

Darnold laughed weakly. “Oh please don’t be worried for my health, I’m fine. L- _uh_ , look at my vitals. I’m just…” 

Tommy waited for a while before asking “Just?...” 

“Ha. Sorry. I can’t think of a way to say ‘I’m so horny I could die’ that isn’t embarrassing.” 

“Oh! Don’t be embarrassed-“ Tommy began, but was cut off by the soft beeping of the timer.

“Oh. Looks like that’s 45 minutes. Could you, um- you can just go ahead and tell your notes to me out loud I guess.”

Darnold nodded.

“Oh, right. Um, already fully hard, as you can see- um, as you can _read_ if you’re, _nn_. Reading the past notes. My. _Ahh,_ shit. Ah- My stomach feels so hot. My abs are tense. It’s an, an- _aaahn_ ticipa-patory feeling. Shit. Sorry. And my- my balls feel so heavy and tight. _Ah,_ fuck- I shouldn’t be swearing so much.”

Tommy shook his head. “I won’t, um, write it down. So go ahead with that too.” 

“Oh. Ok. _Ohh_ , but I wanna empty them so badly, doctor. I can’t tell you how _bah-_ badly. I don’t think it’s possible at any dosage to make someone orgasm from this alone, mind, but- _oh._ Oh, _god_ , I want to orgasm. _Ah_ -and if you look- oh, don’t look- but I’m leaking, _a_ \- a lot; more than usual. We-I, I should measure it next time. But too late th. thi- _uh_ -this test, I guess! Haha.”

Tommy decided not to mention that he’d definitely seen the wet spot on his pants literally as soon as he’d walked in the door, taking as clinical notes as he could under the strain of the circumstances. His hands shook a little, but as long as he could make it out later, it didn’t really matter.

Darnold stood up abruptly, not-quite-pacing in a little circle.

“This isn’t a psychopharmaceutical, it’s not. Can’t permate the- uh, the blood-brain barrier. It’s just- It’s me.” He gasped finally, smacking his hands on the lab table instead. “I’m just so- I’m so hard I can’t _stand_ it. I dunno if other people would be this way.”

Tommy watched him squirming, and thought- he wasn’t the only one. He was now very hard himself, slightly guiltily. Still, he kept writing dutifully. “That’s ok- you can always do more tests later, right?”

“Right.” Darnold said, but the response sounded automatic and insincere. He let out a hissing breath, hands rubbing on his thighs anxiously again before he put them back on the table in what looked like a bid to control himself.

“ _Ohhh,_ fuck. Fuck it.” He groaned miserably after a moment, hanging his head. ” _Forget this_. Can you- ah, just fuck me or _something?”_

Tommy blinked for a second, shooing away the rush of lust the words had brought to make sure he’d heard right.

“A. Are you sure? We-we-we’d have to end the experiment, right?

Darnold threw his head back in half a confused head shake and half just instinctive distress. “Yes- ahhhh, yeah, I guess we would. _Ah_ , shit. Sorry to say that, that was- w. _ah-_ that was inappropriate.”

Tommy stood, deciding to help him with his attempts to control himself, if that’s what they were. He gently caught his hands and held them to the table, trying to give him a moment to think more clearly. He was all but curled around him in this position. He tried not to think about how that felt.

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s… definitely fine. But. Don’t- don’t you still want to finish the experiment? If you don’t anymore, that’s fine, but um. You’ll have to let me know officially for. For my own peace of mind.” 

Darnold let out his breath in a hissing groan through his teeth. “Yeah- _ahh._ God dammit. Yeah, I uh, I guess I really should finish it.” 

He sighed and his head flopped down to look at the table. “I really do want to finish it but- oh my _fucking god_ , I also wanna finish finish. So bad.”

His hands clenched and unclenched into fists under Tommy’s gentle hold on him. “So, _sooo, **fucking**_ bad, Thoma-t-tommy.” He huffed an almost comically large sigh. “I really really want you to touch me right now. Or just- _shit._ Just fuck me. Or to just jack off, finally. _Nnnuh_. I hate this fucking experiment. Can’t you just _fuck me_?”

As he whined and complained Darnold pressed back against him, rubbing his soft, round ass against the now much more prominent bulge in Tommy’s slacks. They were both sweaty and out of breath, albeit Darnold much much more so, and Tommy was apparently past the point of hiding how turned on he was. It felt even better pressed against him than it’d looked whenever Tommy had guiltily stolen glances at it. Darnold had no idea how badly he wanted to indulge his request. 

“Not if you want to finish the test, Doc- _uh_ , Doctor. Hold still please.” He admonished gently.

“Ok.” Darnold muttered, but didn’t really stop squirming. “Ok, you’re right- you’re right. Ha.”

Tommy gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the jolts of pleasure making his cock twitch as it was finally being rubbed. Darnold just kept grinding on him though, which was not helping on that front, so he moved his other hand to grab him by the hips and pull him flush against Tommy’s hips too, to hold him still. 

That might have been a mistake, though- although in his current state he didn’t realize it until it was already done, and Darnold had whined softly into the open air at the pressure. Tommy barely managed not to. Their position had become an incredibly lewd one, and he couldn’t help but think that, were they not both clothed right now, it would be so, so easy to just-

Tommy took a deep breath and ignored the now burning desire in his stomach to bend this man over the desk in his lab like he was begging him to and fuck him within an inch of his life. He didn’t want to mess up the experiment, not when he’d been asked to stay with Darnold through it to prevent that exact possibility. He didn’t like being an unreliable man. 

So he waited.

When the timer dinged again, he bent over him a little more to speak in his ear instead, scrabbling for his notepad where he’d set it on the table. His voice came out raspier and more obviously turned on than he’d like when he spoke, especially with the way the movement ground them together. But Darnold was still moving his hips a little like he just couldn’t help himself, so that was a lost cause. The little tense motions sent tiny jolts of pleasure up Tommy’s spine every time- there was no way his voice wouldn’t shake.

“It’s- ha, we’re at 1 hour. Tell me how you feel, please, doctor.” 

Darnold shivered with his whole body when Tommy spoke softly into his ear. “Wh…” he stilled for a second to gather his thoughts. “Oh, ok. Um _. Ah_ \- it’s so _uh._ So difficult. I can’t lie, I really can’t keep my hips still. Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok.” Tommy said as calmly as he could, rubbing a thumb against Darnold’s hipbone before removing it to start writing. “Keep going.” 

“Ah, _sh_. Shit. My god. I- I wanna _cum_ , Tommy. I wanna touch myself. The pressure is unbearable. It’s- oh. It’s so hot and I can’t- I. _Ah-_ I keep leaking. I want to touch my cock so badly. I can- I can feel my heartrate in my groin- _uh. Ah_ , it’s ele-ele _-vuh_ , elevated. Can’t tell how much.”

“Don’t worry, the monitor has that uh- covered.”

“Oh, right. _Ohh_ , fuck. Oh, I wanna cum so fucking badly.”

“Hold on for me, ok? You can do it.” Tommy breathed in his ear, and Darnold nodded jerkily, shuddering again.

For the rest of their second-to last waiting period, they stayed mostly in the same position. Tommy wanted to at least try to help keep Darnold still, but he couldn’t deny that he also just enjoyed the position for his dick’s own selfish reasons.

The timer beeped, and Darnold jumped, and Tommy sucked in a breath from the movement.

He leaned back in towards his ear, speaking lowly, setting the clipboard on the table beneath them so he could shamelessly drape himself over Darnold while he wrote.

“Heartrate high but normal, blood pressure normal. All good here. How do you-you. you feel, Darnold?” 

When Darnold opened his mouth to respond, only a little moan came out this time. Tommy didn’t say anything, in part because the sound had made his cock jerk against Darnold’s ass, and there was no way he hadn’t felt that. After a pause, Darnold tried again.

“O- _oh_ , ah. _Ahhh_ , fuck, Thomas. It’s like my belly is full of- of lava. There’s such a tension in my groin and my co- _uh_ -ock. It’s so _uhn_ \- unexpectedly urgent. It’s actually embarrassing how urgent it feels, es-especially since you don’t _\- ah_ , feel the same.” 

Tommy wasn’t so sure about that, but he didn’t say anything. 

“It feels- It feels fucking… dire that I ejah- _ah_ -cul. That I- That I _cum_.” He’d had to restart the sentence a few times to get it out, which made Tommy’s dick jump again “Like I need it. God.” He whimpered. “I need it.”

“Just fifteen minutes, ok, doctor? Then you can come.” 

Tommy couldn’t help his encouraging tone- it was an instinct he couldn’t help when he had a whimpering, desperate man in his arms. Their position and situation, and even his scent, were all too arousing to help. He hoped Darnold wouldn’t mind his acting the dominant a little, or think he was being condescending.

But Darnold just whined through his teeth in response, such a needy sound that it washed straight through Tommy like a touch. He _wanted_ to make him come. He just tucked his head down to gently touch Darnold’s, too, hoping his presence was a comfort.

The next fifteen- the last- were agonizing for them both. Neither one knew how to move at this point, how to do anything about their position until the experiment had concluded. Darnold thunked his head back on Tommy’s shoulder, groaning softly and grinding back on his hard-on in earnest now. Tommy, who knew what he wanted (what they both wanted), but couldn’t do it and was now tucked into Darnold’s neck, gave up on trying to stop him. He didn’t want to, anyway. He settled for trying to be quiet instead- a very hard task when he had such a plump ass rubbing so persistently against his erection, and such an attractive man held close. He didn’t quite succeed.

When the final timer dinged softly Darnold didn’t even react. Tommy gently nudged him to get his attention and pulled back.

“That was time, Darnold. You’re free to-to. To come now.”  
  


“Oh, thank god” Darnold gasped. He wrestled his way around so they were facing each other and he could get his hands free, and immediately unbuttoned his fly. Tommy could only stare in open shock and arousal as Darnold pushed down his briefs without moving an inch more and his dick sprung free between them. 

Tommy boggled at it. At the knowledge that he was looking at a co-worker’s hard cock in the office, in the middle of the day. He’d thought about seeing Darnold’s piece plenty of times, sure, but…

He tried to commit the image to memory, only a little guiltily. 

Darnold’s belly was a little soft- he wasn’t what Tommy would call a broad-chested man; but close. He was too slender for it, probably- but he far outmatched Tommy’s beanpole figure, so maybe it just didn’t feel that way. What skin Tommy could see where he’d shoved his sweater up a little was lightly furred. He had an impressive treasure trail too, which thickened into neatly-trimmed curls around… the main event. 

Any thoughts about Darnold’s manscaping were completely overshadowed by the sight of his thick cock. He wasn’t impressively long, or maybe even a little below average, but a very impressive heft. Right now, it looked painfully hard- the veins in the shaft visible, the tip dark and wet. His balls _did_ look tight- Tommy’s own sex twinged in sympathy. 

Darnold took himself firmly in hand, crying out. His hips immediately bucked into the pressure (almost, _almost_ pushing his erection into Tommy’s belly, he couldn’t help but notice), but he managed to get himself under control long enough to speak. 

“Count for me.” He demanded hoarsely. 

“Y-yeah, ok.” 

Darnold actually laughed, breathlessly, before the sound melted into a moan as he started stripping his cock. Tommy hadn’t expected that at all. It was... cute.

“Ha-ha- ah, thank _god_ , thank **_god._** ”

They were so close that Darnold’s uncoordinated strokes bumped his arm against Tommy from time to time, although his dick wouldn’t touch him like this. Tommy tried not to be disappointed about that. 

Darnold threw his head back as he pumped his cock desperately, teeth gritted. It didn’t help muffle him much, his constant, frantic little moans impossible to miss as close as they were to each other. His normally soft, gentle voice was higher than Tommy’d ever heard it- he was practically whining.

There was almost no space between them- he wasn’t sure if Darnold noticed at all, and if so it couldn’t be nearly as keenly as Tommy did. The bulge of his own erection straining untouched barely inches from where a handsome man was fervently masturbating was agonizing. 

Tommy focused on counting. 

Darnold’s legs were trembling, and he was muttering to himself now- “ _please, fuck, please please, ah_ -!”

Tommy wanted to catch him up in his arms by the small of his back and pull him close, and press that hot wanting prick of his against him. He wanted to pull himself out too, and press them together, and get himself wet with Darnold’s own slick. 

He realized he’d been holding his breath, and exhaled in a huff. He focused on counting and breathing. 

Though it’d only been a moment, Darnold’s hips started hitching into his strokes, and his mouth fell open- any efforts at muffling himself forgotten. Each twitching thrust brought a high-pitched little _“Ah-, ha-, ah-_!’ with it. He had to be close. Tommy couldn’t have looked away if the room was on fire. Or if he was on fire himself, probably. 

Sure enough, Darnold’s face abruptly crumpled into an amusingly shocked expression and he squealed as he came. The sound actually cut out completely after a moment, eyes rolling back in his head, body locked in a stiff arch as his cock spurted between them; again, and again, and _again._

When it finally finished, Darnold went slack- he looked like he might collapse if he weren’t caught between Tommy and the table holding him up. He was _still_ making those little noises, panting little ‘ _ha, ah, ah_ -’s breathed out into the space between them. Tommy’s cock throbbed.

“T.” Tommy had to swallow to moisten his bone dry throat before he could continue. “Twenty seven seconds.”

“Oh, god.” Darnold laughed breathlessly at himself, then thunked his forehead softly against Tommy’s chest. “Not much of a stamina increaser, is it.” 

“Well, um-” Tommy tried not to think about the view of Darnold from above like this. “You. You were kind of waiting a long time there. You should- you should give yourself more credit.” 

Darnold made a soft noise beneath him. 

“More tests later, maybe.”

He leaned back a little, still looking drained by his experiment. “And besides- I haven’t exactly gone soft yet, which is weird.”

Tommy looked. Indeed, his dick wasn’t fully soft, still hanging out of his fly. He was a mess- it was slick and wet, a pearlescent strand of cum and his own slick hanging from the tip. The sight made Tommy’s dick twitch again traitorously. 

“Oh- huh.’” He was startled out of his oogling to find that Darnold was looking openly at his erection as well now, voice faintly surprised. “You uh, liked that, huh?” 

“Um.” He managed after an embarrassing pause. Little bit.” 

“Really?”

Tommy spread his legs a little more. “I uh, promise this wasn’t because of anything but you.”

“Oh! Well.” Darnold started, voice suddenly more mischievous. “If I do need to do some more… tests in today’s trial, I would need to vary them up, of course.”

He gave tommy a clear, signaling look. “And you’ve been a great help to me. I really can’t thank you enough, but, um- while you’re here, if you’d like to help some more with that…?”

Tommy got his point clearly when this demureness was contrasted against his earlier begging. Several of their nights together suddenly made more sense. He leaned in a tiny bit, so their dicks were even closer to touching. This time, Darnold noticed that, legs closing a little, seemingly out of sheer keyed up nerves. But his expression went wide eyed and hungry.

“Of course, Doctor. What would you, uh. Have me do?”

“Well, I… think I mentioned it earlier.” Darnold said coyly before, in front of Tommy’s captivated eyes, pushing his pants down further to his knees, exposing his stout, hairy thighs. Then he turned around and put his hands back on the table, making his intention crystal clear. His ass was also exposed like this- obviously- but it was dumbfounding anyway; plump and round, but probably decently well-muscled beneath. Tommy didn’t have to try to memorize the sight- it was going to be burned into his mind forever, probably.

Darnold looked over his shoulder at him, mad scientist grin that Tommy knew well back in place. He liked him confident like this. “Wanna take some yourself?” 

“I don’t need to.”

Darnold’s happily surprised little “Oh!” in response was really all the fuel on his fire that Tommy needed at the moment. He set down the clipboard and looked around.

“Do you have any lube?” 

Darnold was now no longer horny enough to not be at all embarrassed by that, and blushed. 

  
“Um, well- I DID bring something… I wasn’t sure what I’d need to do or- or if I’d, you know, chafe of something if I-.” He gestured, flustered, then gave up on the sentence. “…In my coat.” 

He’d already removed said lab coat and flung it over a chair before Tommy had even arrived, so he went over to it, rifling around until he’d found the packet in question.

Darnold spoke up as if realizing something. “Oh. I’m clean, but if you want to-“

Tommy cut him off. “I have a- a condom in my wallet. I know it’s bad practice, but. I don’t keep them in there long enough for there to be any concern, don’t worry.”

Tommy returned with both items, tearing open the lube packet impatiently. The pressure in his groin was uncomfortable, but he didn’t undo his fly. He needed as much patience as he could get if he wanted to prepare Darnold as considerately as he deserved.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel him up a little as he spread his cheeks. He was in fact as muscular as he’d predicted, with a nice covering of fat.

He spent a moment rubbing around his entrance, partially just to enjoy the moment.

Darnold was more relaxed than he’d thought, although he probably shouldn’t have been surprised. It wasn’t long before the first finger he pressed in had become three and he was fingering him in earnest. After as much of that as he could stand, he pulled them out.

He allowed himself a moment of perversion, opening his fly and pulling himself out, then letting his cock slap against Darnold’s ass. The little flinch and whimper he got in response was one hell of a reward.

He fumbled with the condom wrapper in his urgency, but finally managed to tear it open and roll it on hurriedly. He spread the rest of the lube on himself as lightly as he could- he didn’t need the extra stimulation.

He pressed himself against Darnold, and paused.

“Ready?”

“Yes, for christ’s sake f-uh!”

Darnold’s complaint was cut off into a squeak as Tommy pressed the head in. After that, it was pretty smooth sailing to get the rest in too, but he forced himself to move slowly anyway.

He finally, finally bottomed out- gritting his teeth and trying not to moan so loudly that anyone could hear them. He’d had no experimental aphrodisiacs, sure, but being made to hold down a man who was desperate to be fucked for almost 45 minutes still did the job pretty damn well. Resisting the urge to start fucking his hips into this delicious heat right away felt herculean.

Darnold let out a heavy breath and put his head down pillowed in his arms on the table. He really was very relaxed.

“Come on. Fuck me.”  
  
Tommy needed no further urging. He did- trying to at least start out slowly, but that resolve breaking in record time. Darnold was loose and pliant from his orgasm, and started to moan most openly yet when Tommy started fucking him properly. Tommy gave in to the need that was now filling him too and manhandled him into a better position, to get as deep as possible. Darnold’s moans turned into little punchy cries that Tommy felt like he was fucking right out of him when he did. His hands scrabbled ineffectually against the table.

  
“Oh- _oh_ , _ah_ \- I’m- Thomas I don’t _um,_ don’t think this round’s gonna be much longer, I- _unhg_ -“

Darnold could barely get out the warning, but it wasn’t really necessary. Tommy could feel his muscles tensing around him, and he was grinding back as much as he could into his thrusts with how much his legs were trembling. In his haze of arousal, Tommy decided he shouldn’t be making him do that much work.

“That’s fine- here.” He said, lifting Darnold’s hips a little with one hand, pressing the rest of him to the table, and finally pounding him like he wanted to.

The first time he slammed home like this, Darnold cried out so loudly that he should probably be concerned about someone hearing. But he didn’t really care at the moment, unfortunately. His brain had ceded control to his dick. Instead, he placed his hand on the back of Darnold’s head and pressed him down harder, fucking him as hard as he’d wanted to for the last hour.

He wasn’t doing anything to help himself last more than a few minutes like this, but he didn’t think he needed to. Darnold scrabbled a little, but couldn’t get purchase with how Tommy was holding him up. His cries shortly increased in pitch, and even he sounded like he was surprised when he suddenly stiffened up around him and came for the second time that afternoon, with a high moaning wail against the table.

Tommy made a broken noise too, his _own_ belly feeling full of lava as he fucked Darnold through his orgasm and just a little beyond, chasing release. He was almost worried he’d be overstimulating him too much, but he got no complaints- only gasping, soft grunts that proved to be what he needed to push him over the edge. He came with a stuttering moan of his own, gripping Darnold’s hips (instinctually but no doubt unnecessarily) to hold him there after slamming in as deep as he could go.

After they’d both caught their breath some, Tommy pinched the condom at the base of his slightly softening dick and pulled out, relishing Darnold’s little hiss when he did. He spoke up as he threw it out and set about cleaning them both up some with supplies that’d been stacked by the sink.

“Do you- um,” He cleared his scratchy throat. “Do you feel better?”

“Much.” Darnold sighed blissfully, finally pushing himself off the table and accepting the washrag Tommy handed him. He had indeed finally gone soft.

“Ah- fuck.” Tommy said, looking at the clock. “I’ve overstayed my lunch hour.”

“Oh!! Right. Sorry to keep you.” Darnold said bashfully- and characteristically uncharacteristic for the situation. Tommy shook his head.  
  


“I was- was- very glad to help. See you tonight, still?”

“Yep. Six.” Darnold confirmed, before gently grabbing his sleeve. Tommy looked at him in confusion- before getting a quick peck on the lips.

Darnold let go, blushing, and backed a step off. “Have a nice afternoon before that, though. And…thanks again.”

“D. Don’t mention it!” Tommy stuttered as he finished making himself presentable and hurried out of the door. “See you at six!”

He had no doubt that Darnold wouldn’t. The bigger problem, Tommy thought as he tore off down the hall, would be if adjacent labs had heard them.


	2. Kinktober sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his too!  
> Short and roughly written bc it's a kinktober prompt. Yes it's technically day 2. shh.

“Oh, fuck.” Tommy moaned, almost angrily. He smacked one fist lightly on the table over and over, the other hand thrown over his eyes.

“I-Is this what you really felt like?”

Darnold, who was hovering near where Tommy was slouched in an office chair, frantically taking notes, was more than a little hard himself at the moment. But it was nothing compared to the last time they were in this situation, nor what Tommy was currently going through now that _he_ was in the test-subject position in it.

He shook his head, then immediately amended and spoke to explain. “Physically, yes. I dunno how different people would react to it.”

He looked up and across Tommy’s body, eyes lingering for a second on his shifting hips and the bulge of his cock, cheeks heating up, before he quickly looked down at his notes and started scribbling again.

“Guess that’s why we’re here.” He chuckled nervously.

Tommy gritted his teeth. “You bet-uh, better get what you need out of me. B-b. Because I’m getting what I need out of you later, that’s for sure.”

“I’m marking down that potty-mouth, mister.” Darnold chastised cheekily, tapping his clipboard. Tommy groaned.

“Okay, okay, I’m not actually, I’m sorry.” Darnold immediately amended with a laugh. “Thank you for doing this for me. You’re, uh! Doing really well!”

“Oh, just admit it.” Tommy groaned, wiggling. “I’m doing worse than you were.”

Darnold shrugged a little. “I don’t know if I’d say that. You’re holding up, though!”

“But I don’t WANT to hold up!” Tommy cried, wiggling so hard that he wiggled his hips right out of his chair.

He froze and lightly grasped Darnold’s arm from his awkwardly arched position, expression manic.

“Can I put my dick in your mouth.”

Darnold blushed so hard he felt like his face was on fire, pulling away reluctantly from what he was sure would be one hell of a pounding, even if the wording of the offer wasn’t as slick as usual.

“Um. After the test, ok?”

For a second Tommy looked blankly at him in surprise like he’d forgotten the test entirely. Then he groaned miserably, twisting his hips almost angrily in the air a little.

“I-I-I. I won’t cum, I promise.” He insisted, as if that would help.

“Ok, no, cut that shit out.” Darnold scolded. “You definitely will.”

“I won’t.”

“You will. I can hear it in your voice.”

Darnold firmly turned to check the monitoring computer with no further debate, telling his own dick to wait, too. But after a second, he heard an uncharacteristic growl from tommy- frustrated and low, nothing like his usual sweet tone of voice. He turned back around, and then immediately bristled. Tommy was yanking his fly down angrily, hips pressed up off the chair. He hissed as his cock sprung out, now held only by his briefs.

Red briefs, Darnold’s brain registered faintly, before he snapped back to attention and swatted Tommy’s hand.

“Hey! Hold your horses. My fuckin’ goodness, have a little patience.”

Tommy gave him another pitiful look, and whined outright pornographically. He had to have done that one on purpose.

“I can’t take it, doctor. H-h. Help me, please.”

Oh- definitely on purpose. But unfortunately, the small part of Darnold’s brain that resented the sneakiness Tommy was capable of in such a state was overcome by the rest of him, which immediately crumpled at that tone of voice. He patted Tommy’s hand comfortingly, even though he still pulled it away from his straining hard-on.

“Alright- alright. I don’t want to cause suffering un, um, unduly or anything. Stay still for just a second, ok?”

Tommy whined, but covered his face instead of touching himself, so Darnold considered that a win. He jogged across the room, and rifled around one of the cabinets for the item he was looking for as quickly as possible.

He returned, loot held aloft.

“Here. If you really need… this, well then! _This_ is what we’ll need.”

Tommy looked at him through his fingers, eyes flickering all over him and expression changing in a few different ways before he spoke.

“….A cock ring?”

Darnold waved the thick black silicone apparatus a little, showing off the adjustable clasp. “Biological sciences standard! …A standard which I’ve invented, maybe. But the point is that I promise it’s safe.”

“But how will-“ Tommy started, but Darnold was looking to avoid letting nerves get to him, so he moved while Tommy was still speaking and knelt in front of him. Tommy’s voice trailed off quickly when he did.

“Never mind. Do. Do whatever you want.”

Darnold just smiled smugly. Wait until Tommy saw this readjustable baby in action.

The smile faded a little when he finally took a look at what he was facing, though. Tommy’s fly was open all the way, and those suspiciously fashionable briefs (was that… planned?) tented impressively. Darnold tried not to, but couldn’t help hesitating just a moment before getting it free. But he had permission, so he finally just pulled the waistband down and pulled his dick out all in one motion.

It was burning hot, throbbing in his hand, and he couldn’t help but give it a little affectionate squeeze. Tommy made an ugly, guttural noise when he did, hands tightening in his own hair like he was going crazy.

“I’m- I-I, I’m going crazyyy-“ He gasped, thighs shaking. “Ugh- please, please get that thing on fast.” 

“Alright, alright.” Darnold said, trying to keep his own voice calm despite the jolt of arousal that Tommy’s begging had caused. “Lift your hips.”

Tommy did- it was more like a shaky thrust, but it still gave Darnold the space to yank down his pants and underwear together and get his balls free, too. He took them both in hand, only allowing himself a moment to roll them appreciatively. They felt as tight as they looked. When he fondled them even that little bit, Tommy groaned, and his cock jerked and leaked a dribble of precum down the shaft, so he stopped playing around and pulled them down gently instead so he could get the ring in place.

Tommy made such a desperate noise when it was tightened all the way that it made Darnold blush even with his balls literally in hand.

Darnold took a moment to admire the sight of his rock-hard cock and pulled-tight balls, tied up snugly like they were. Tommy was thrusting a little into the air like he couldn’t help himself, but even that barely made them bounce.

“Ok! So, did you want me to-“ Darnold was cut off by the beeping of the timer. 

“Oh!" He jumped up. "I completely forgot. Let me get my notepad real quick.”

Tommy just groaned in response, balling his fists over his eyes. Darnold ignored him.

“So! How do you feel!”

Tommy wiggled angrily, not looking at him. His eyes were hidden, so all Darnold could see was his clenched jaw.

“How do I FEEL!? I FEEL like- like- like I’m harder than I’ve ever been in my LIFE, an- and like I’m now in a COCK RING, and like you aren’t _touching me_!” he whined.

Darnold waved a hand as he wrote down some notes. “Ok, ok.” He set the notebook hastily on the ground as he returned to kneeling. “Sorry. I’m right here.”

He looked up from that position. Tommy met his gaze through spread fingers.

“So, you wanted a blowjob?”

Tommy nodded his head furiously. “Yes. Yes-yes- _yes_!”

Darnold gathered some saliva in his mouth and obligingly licked a stripe up the underside of Tommy’s twitching sex, savoring the taste of his sweat and the desperate groan he made equally intently.

\----

“No, no, no- _oh god,_ take it off _ff_ -” Tommy groaned, thrashing in place.

It’d only been about ten minutes, but Tommy was absolutely beside himself. His hands were cupping the back of Darnold’s head hesitantly, like he didn’t want to be too rough, even as desperate as he was. But nothing was stopping the erratic bucking of his hips. Darnold had a fist around the base of his cock to keep from choking, but didn’t otherwise stop him until he pulled off with a wet pop to reply.

“Can’t do that yet. Want me to stop?”

“Oh, fuck no.”

Tommy had just kept fucking his hips a little into empty air. He was beet-red, jaw clenched, and had a few tears running down his face. It was a sight Darnold wasn’t used to, but found he didn’t mind at all. His cock was in almost worse shape- the head nearly purple with how hard it was blushed.

“Huhh. How long?” He moaned.

“Uhh-“ Darnold looked at the timer. “Twenty minutes!”

He was pretty sure the groan of protest he received was worthy of a noise-complaint, but by the end of the afternoon it would prove to be well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> No sendy to crew, obv
> 
> Direct all complaints here: https://morriscomms.tumblr.com/


End file.
